


A Year

by Blackwing_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 1 year - Freeform, 12 months, 2000 Words, 500 words, F/M, Scenarios, Series, Short Stories, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwing_Queen/pseuds/Blackwing_Queen
Summary: After returning back home from a long winter break, Shingo and Giselle meet for the first time in nearly two weeks. They talk about their winter breaks. What will Shingo learn from their conversation?





	1. January:  New Year, New You

**January: New Year, New You**

It has been a little over a week since he left Maiami City. 14 year old Shingo Sawatari returned home last night after an 18-hour flight from Aspen to Maiami City. During his winter break, he spent time with his family at the American ski resort town. The Abyss Actor user enjoyed drinking hot chocolate in the cabin and learning how to ski. But now, he had to go back to school and focus on his dueling.

As he was walking down the snow-covered streets, his grayish-blue colored eyes looked at a familiar-looking teenage girl waiting at the crosswalk. Shingo noticed something different about her hair and her outfit. Her long mahogany hair was now in a straight chin-length bob. As for her outfit, the girl was wearing a fancy bright red winter jacket, a pair of navy blue pants, and a pair of dark brown boots.

It didn't take Shingo long to approach the crosswalk. While he was waiting, the mahogany-haired teen glanced to her left. She noticed the Abyss Actor duelist standing right next to her. Giselle wasn't surprised seeing Shingo at the crosswalk. Even in the morning, they would see each other going to their everyday school. Shingo goes to the Maiami Second Middle School. Giselle, on the other hand, goes to the Maiami International School, a private school located on the other side of the city.

He asked, "How was your winter break, Giselle?"

"Good. I went to New Orleans with my family for winter break," she replied, "how about you, Shingo?"

Shingo responded, "It was pretty good. I went to Aspen with my family for my break."

Giselle was not surprised by the light brown and blonde-haired boy's response. He practically bragged about going to Aspen for his winter break two weeks ago after getting sweet milk apple-berry pies with honey after school. It was annoying, but at least he was upbeat about it despite his father's political scandal earlier that month. She never brought it up since Shingo wasn't involved, and the media had been targeting him at the same time. Giselle was glad that he had a good time.

"So, what was the reason why you decided to cut your hair?" asked Shingo.

Giselle touched the small strands of her chin-length hair. She thought about the day when she cut her long hair. The 15 year old wanted to cut her long hair because she wanted to start the new year with a different vibe. Last year for her was nothing more than a bumpy rollercoaster ride. With all those unexpected changes, the female duelist didn't know how to handle all of it. The French-Japanese teen wanted to be more open to change this year.

"It's a part of my New Year's resolution, which is being more open towards change this year," said Giselle, "and the first thing I did was cutting my hair."

He commented, "It looks pretty good on you."

"Thank you," she answered.

A few seconds late, Giselle noticed the traffic light changed to red, and there was a green walking sign, which meant that they could cross the street. Both teenagers walked down the streets and stopped at the other crosswalk. Shingo and Giselle both walked their separate ways for now. The Abyss Actor duelist thought about the girl's words. Last month was nothing but hell for him and his family.

Even though he had a good winter break, Shingo thought about what his father did before the Aspen trip and the mayoral race. His political scandal did affect the Japanese teen since he's the city official's son. With the media attacking him and his parents, he wanted to do something about it, but couldn't. He didn't want people to think that he was a crook like his father. Shingo wanted to show a new side of now.

Shingo said to himself, "It may be a few days after New Year's, but I do want to show people a new side of me and prove that I'm not like my father."


	2. February: Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day in Maiami CIty. After almost two weeks of being pestered by her friends, Giselle goes out to buy giri-chocos for Shingo, the arrogant and egoistic LDS student, who is also her only male friend.

**February: Chocolates**

_"Who are you going to buy chocolates for?"_

During the past week and a half, some of her friends and classmates asked Giselle that question. She found out that Valentine's Day was a big deal in Japan when she asked her mother about it. Her mother explained how women are the ones gifting men with either _giri-choco_ or_ honmei-choco_ on Valentine's Day. She even told her daughter about the time she accidentally sent her father _honmei-choco_ rather than _giri-choco_ when she lived in Osaka. At least her funny story does have a beautiful ending.

Giselle did have one person in mind. She technically does care about him, but not in a romantic way. He was also the first friend she was able to make when she arrived in Maiami City. So it does make sense to give him chocolates. Giselle hasn't told anyone about this person, not even to her parents. She wanted to keep it a surprise until Valentine's Day.

Even though it was Valentine's Day, the 15 year old was glad to have the time to go to a chocolatier before heading to Leo Duel School. These past few days have been a bit stressful since the school year was almost coming to an end. Giselle didn't have much time to go out and buy her chocolates earlier. Luckily this chocolatier had enough Valentine's chocolates to be sold.

Her dark brown colored eyes focused on the medium-sized box of chocolates in front of her. There were 12 heart-shaped pieces in the box, and it wasn't too pricey. A female employee from the chocolatier stared straight at the teenage girl.

The employee asked, "Do you want that _giri-choco_ right there?"

"Yes, please. Also, only put strawberry and raspberry-filled chocolate candies," replied Giselle.

The female employee said, "Of course."

The female employee smiled at the teenager before working on her order. As Giselle waited patiently for her order, the 15 year 0old duelist pulled out a fancy MP3 player with dark blue earbuds. She placed one earbud into her ear and began searching for a song she can listen to it. The song she chose was a catchy J-Pop song that was sung by a 5-member Korean boy group, who recently became a 4-member group. Giselle always thought that this song could fit in a casino heist film.

The employee asked, "Do you know who are you going to give this _giri-choco_ to?"

"Shingo Sawatari," replied Giselle.

"Shingo Sawatari? As in the son of that co-"

The female LDS student interrupted, "Yes, and do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't, and I'm sorry for my rude behavior," apologized the employee.

The female employee began writing the name of the person that her customer requested. Giselle took out her dark blue wallet and took some money from it. She took out 1000 yen since the giri-chocos she chose cost about 550 yen. Luckily, she received a lot of money envelopes from her French relatives on New Year, and her dad converted all that American money into yen.

"That would be 750 yen," said the woman.

Giselle gave the woman the money while she gave the _giri-choco_ to her customer. She placed the receipt and 250 yen inside a coin mat and pushed it towards Giselle. The teen smiled and accepted the change. Short after that, she was gone and out.

At LDS, Shingo was walking around the halls of the prestigious duel school. He watched a female LDS student give chocolates to a male student. So far, he has seen this happen 11 times since this morning. The Abyss Actor was aware of how important Valentine's Day is in Maiami City and all over Japan. The teen had seen women and teenage girls his age going to stores buying chocolates.

Shingo could admit that he was jealous since no girl has every gave him chocolates on that day. He couldn't understand why girls don't like guys who were outstanding and charming like him. Every year was the same thing, and he would regularly get rejected. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get any chocolates today. At least there was a plus side to all of this. The 14 year old didn't have to return the favor next month.

Giselle said, "Hi, Shingo."

His bluish-gray colored eyes shifted his grayish-blue, and he sees Giselle approaching him. Shingo closed his eyes and gave a fake smile at the French-Japanese girl. He waved at the Chroma Entertainers duelist weirdly, which prompted a confused look on Giselle's face.

"You are acting weird Shingo, and it's creepy," said the female LDS student

Shingo responded, "Stop being so blunt, Giselle."

"Then stop acting so fucking weird!" complained Giselle.

Shingo rolled his eyes at Giselle, and she glares back at him for a moment. At least he wasn't looking at her so weirdly. The 15 year old student began digging into her school bag. The blonde and light brown-haired student watched his friend search for something that was inside there. Giselle pulled out a medium-sized rectangle-shaped pink box from the bag. The box had a red-colored ribbon, and there was a small tag that said Shingo Sawatari on it.

"I wanted to give you this, Shingo. It some _giri-choco_ I got from that chocolatier shop a few blocks from here," said Giselle as put the box in front of him.

Shingo asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes or I wouldn't have wasted 750 yen on these chocolates," retorted the French-Japanese girl.

He said, "Thank you, Giselle. I never expected you would do something like this."

"Neither would I, but I do care about you as a friend," she replied.

He accepted the box of chocolates, and Shingo walked away from her. The Japanese teen was surprised by Giselle's gesture, but at least got some chocolates for Valentine's Day. All of a sudden, his grayish-blue began to turn wider. The Abyss Actor just realized something important.

_"Shit! I have to give something to Giselle for White Day!"_ panicked Shingo.


End file.
